5 Days Time
by MadyDJ
Summary: When Ichigo looses his Soul Reaper tablet, he goes to get a new one. But what happens when he takes the wrong tablet? He then realizes that in order to break this sudden curse, he must find someone to fall in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa! Welcome to my new story! Which I shouldn't even be starting a new story since I have so many that I need to finish up, but I just had to get this down. xD**

**This is my first Bleach fanfic! I'm obsessed with it and it's my favorite anime right now! **

**This one's a little choppy but this chapter is just trying to lead up to the main plot. Think of it as the prologue lol.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

Ichigo woke up to rays of sunlight streaming through his window. It was Monday morning, a school day. He groggily sat up and moved towards his dresser where he quickly got dressed. The strange thing was that Rukia had not gotten up yet and she was usually the first one to wake up.

He went to his closet and slowly opened it. She was still sleeping like a baby, along with Kon there beside her. Well, it was a monday morning, but this was still very different for her.

"Hey, it's time to get up.",Ichigo said while shaking her shoulder. But she still slept, not moving a bit.

Getting frustrated he finally shouted. "Get up!"

Rukia and Kon both woke up very startled and Rukia looked up at him.

"Ah! Are we late?!" ,she exclaimed, instantly jumping out of the closet.

"No but you sure slept in later than usual." ,he mentioned. It was going to be a long Monday morning.

* * *

School dragged on for what seemed like forever. Finally, lunch time came around and he spent his time over at the rooftop with Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and Tatsuki. He looked rather bored and uninterested in anything as always. It always withdrew him from everyone else but he never cared.

He walked alone to class after lunch, suddenly stopping when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. It was Orihime. He wondered what exactly it was that she needed.

"Sorry to bother you, Kurosaki-Kun. But I thought I could walk to class with you if that's alright?" ,she asked, tilting her head a bit.  
He looked surprised but then nodded. "Uh, okay."

"Okay!" They started walking. Orihime kept that same goofy smile she had the whole time. Somethimes she was just a little to joyful.

Ichigo felt like he should start up a conversation. "Umm...that sure was an interesting lunch you had."

Orihime looked up at him, smiling and nodded. "I suppose so! Riceballs with beans and bread, I love it!"

"Aha," ,he chuckled at her statement.

"Maybe I can make it for Kurosaki-Kun sometime." ,she said and blushed.

"Yeah, that would be nice." ,he said. Only he couldn't imagine having anything that Orihime would make. It was always just..not normal.

"Really?! Then I will sometime." ,she said, smiling.

Ichigo grinned back at her and laughed at her enthusiasm.

* * *

At the end of the day, Ichigo worked on homework at his desk with Rukia searching the room for something.

He looked over at her out of curiosity. "What are you looking for?"

She looked back at him from the closet then continued her searching. "Kon. I haven't seen him anywhere." He saw her eyes fall upon something in shock. Then she picked up a limp lifeless Kon.

Ichigo snagged the stuffed animal away from her and examined it closely, peaking into its mouth.

"His tablet's gone!" ,Ichigo screached.

"That's just...great." ,Rukia said, facepalming herself.

"How am I supposed to turn into a soul reaper without that tablet!" ,he exclaimed.

"You're going to have to go to Urahara's shop and get a new one." ,she replied.

He was so frustrated. "How'd he loose that tablet anyway?!"

"Just calm down! I'm sure it was an accident! Don't make such a big deal out of it! Just go get a new one!" ,Rukia yelled.

He stood up from his desk. "Fine!"

* * *

It was already nine o'clock at night and he couldn't believe he was walking to the shop at this hour. Stupid Kon. How did he loose that tablet? Did it just fall out of him? This was the first time something like this had ever happened. How troublesome..

He arrived at the shop in silence. It was so quiet. He assumed everyone was asleep. He was afraid to enter. But he did anyway and slowly opened the door.

"Hello?" ,he whispered. There was no answer. No one must have been there. Which was odd.

He went to the back of the shop where all the tablets were there in boxes. He searched around for the box with the tablet he needed and came across a box of tablets that looked like the one he had before.

He took one of the tablets and stuck it in his pocket. Just then, his pager rang and Rukia's voice came out of it.

"There's a hollow running around town. Have you got the tablet yet?" ,she said.

"Yeah, just got it. I'll be there in a minute." ,he replied. He took the pill out.

"Perfect timing..." ,he mumbled to himself and swallowed the tablet.

He waited two seconds, then ten, then twenty, but for some reason, he didn't change into a soul reaper. Which was weird.

He looked down at himself in confusion. "Uh, Rukia?" ,he said into the pager.

"Yes?" ,she replied.

"Something's wrong." ,he said with worry.

"What is it?"

"Well..." ,he started. "I'm not changing."

Her voice then rose up two levels higher. "Did you take the wrong tablet?! Urahara has thousands of tablets! If you took the wrong one, there's no telling what could happen!"

Ichigo cringed back at her tone. "I don't know! It's just..." He started to feel himself go extremely dizzy.

"It's what?!" ,she said in a panic.

"I don't...feel so good." ,he mumbled. Then he found himself plumbing to the ground.

"Ichigo?! Are you there?!" ,Rukia called out to him. But he had already been knocked unconscious.

* * *

**Ah! What's gonna happen! xD**

**Well, I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me what you thought in the reviews! I'll try to be back soon!**

**~Mady~**


	2. Sudden Illness

**Hello, minna! Time for the second chapter!**

**Soaring Demoness: Ugh, I know. Thank you!**

**Ermilus: That is a really good theory! XD**

**...**

* * *

He woke up on his bed without a clue on how exactly he got there or why he had been knocked out all of a sudden. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, still feeling a bit out of it. He looked to his left and saw Rukia lying in the closet. She was awake.

"Hey, what happened?" ,he mumbled to her.

She looked to him and sighed with relief. "Good. You're up. You were knocked out."

He pulled a look of confusion. "How?"

She sat up. "Apparently you took the wrong tablet." ,she scowled.

Suddenly, he refereed back to the events that took place recently and it all came back to him. He had taken one of the wrong pills and had passed out. He facepalmed himself realizing how much of an idiot he was.

"Right," ,he sighed.

Rukia's eyes widened then she ran over next to him in accusation. "Do you not realize how serious this is?! What if the tablet you took is fatal?! There's no telling what could happen!"

"Just keep calm. Now why would Urahara keep a fatal tablet?" ,he mentioned.

"It's possible!" ,she stated matter-of-factly.

Ichigo shook his head. "You're so full of it sometimes."

She gasped aloud. "This is not a time to be joking around! This is serious!"

"Alright!" ,he snapped, throwing his hands up. "Just chill. If I feel like something's wrong, I'll let you know, alright!"

Rukia sighed irritably, with a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach. "Okay, fine."

He got up from the bed and sighed, walking past her and rubbing her head. "Thanks for your concern. You go on ahead to school. I'll go stop by the shop and get the real tablet."

* * *

The day at school was usual. He spent his break times with everyone he usually hung out with. He didn't feel weird at all but Rukia eyed him with suspicion for the whole day. She didn't have to be so worried. He knew that she cared too much, but this was to the extreme to where she just couldn't keep her eye off of him.

They were all up on the roof having lunch as usual. Rukia was still watching him like a hawk. Ichigo discreetly cleared his throat at her, to tell her to quit being so worried but she shook her head.

Uryu noticed the engagement between the two and looked confused. "Is there something going on there?"

Ichigo snapped his head his way. "Uh, I'm coming down with something so Rukia is just keeping an eye on me." He pulled a fake cough to put up an act.

"Oh no! You shouldn't be at school if you're not feeling well!" ,Orihime said.

He shook his head. "Really, I'm alright. She's just being too overly dramatic"

At that, Rukia rolled her eyes. "You'll thank me for watching you once you're almost dead."

Everyone looked confused at that and Ichigo covered his face with his hands, completely over this conversation.

"Just..drop it. I'm fine." ,he assured everyone.

* * *

He sat in class, completely sure that he was alright. Yet now along with Rukia, everyone else seemed to worry. He hated having so much attention when he was perfectly okay. He was especially angry at Rukia because she started this whole thing with her constant starring.  
He tried to focus on his school work, but his focus was just out of it that day. He felt dizzy just like last night, but he tried to cover it up to not make anyone worry. Okay, maybe he wasn't completely fine, but he wasn't dying. Yet, he wondered what affects that pill would give him.

Orihime looked to him in concern. "Are you sure you're okay? You're looking pale." ,she whispered.

"Yes, I'm okay," ,he sighed. Ichigo could tell that she wasn't buying it when she slightly shrugged.

"Alright, I feel a little odd but really, I'll be fine." ,he assured her.

She frowned a little. "Still, maybe you should ask to go home. You might need some rest if you're coming down with something."

"You two! Stop the yapping!" ,the teacher snapped at them.

"S-sorry," ,Ichigo said while cringing with a serious painful look.

The teacher looked alarmed. "Something wrong?"

"Uh..." ,he started. All of a sudden, he started to feel worse. He was breaking out into a sweat and he was deathly pale. He was so dazed that he couldn't even speak.

The teacher wrote on a slip and handed it to him. "Go to the nurse's office."

He was annoyed to have to walk out of class and be the center of attention, but his pain disregarded that and he zoomed out of the classroom with Rukia watching him with a saddened look.

Ichigo didn't even know if he was going to be able to make it to the office without passing out first. Everything was spinning and he knew he was about to faint.

Instead he ran into the nearest bathroom and leaned against the wall. He felt cold and hot at the same time and he couldn't stop panting. He clutched hard onto the sink as a wave of pain overthrew him, getting more intense by the second. This thing wasn't normal and he knew that now something was seriously wrong.

Once the pain escalated to it's breaking point, he let out an agonizing cry that echoed off the walls. He felt his body temperature drop low and his skin became even lighter. He leaned his head back as he felt a sudden heat flow through his veins and he instantly felt like he was going to gag.

He let out one cry after another, each pain inside of him getting worse than the other. Then once the final wave passed through him, he screamed so loud that probably the whole school could hear him.

Then that was it. No more pain but he panted constantly. He had no idea what was happening to him. All he knew was that he had experienced the most pain he had ever faced.

He finally looked up into the bathroom mirror and gasped at his appearance. The first thing he noticed was that his hair had turned jet black. It was no longer orange, just total darkness. He ran his hand through his face. His skin didn't have its permanent tan anymore. It was now white as snow. He had developed long, white fangs on his canine teeth.

And the most disturbing detail of all, his eyes were bright red.

He let out one more short cry, then everything went black.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Any ideas on what's going to happen? XD It's kind of obvious...**  
**~Mady~**


End file.
